Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized
|media = Nintendo DS game card |input = Gamepad, Touchscreen }} Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized is the third Call of Duty video game developed for the Nintendo DS. It was developed by n-Space, who developed the previous two Nintendo DS Call of Duty games, and was published by Activision. The game was released worldwide on November 10, 2009. Gameplay Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized features the same first-person shooter gameplay found in its predecessors, Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: World at War. It includes new weapons and vehicles, new mini-games, such as cracking computer terminals, and taking control of UAV Recon Drones and an AC-130 gunship. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized also features a six-person online multiplayer mode, a Survival mode in which players must fend off waves of enemies at once, and an Arcade Mode where players must complete the single-player campaign in a set time limit for points and unlockable achievements. There is also a new interface and improved controls and mobility. The AI system was improved as well: enemies will take cover, charge at the player, pull back when the player enters the room, and the players allies will support him better. Single Player Five years after ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare'', Ruler Prince Farhad has left his country due to the Ultranationalists. In the middle of this, he decides to purchase a nuclear device to use against them. The Gopher Squad of the SAS and the Warthog Squad of the USMC quickly work together to prevent the construction and activation of the nuclear device. The nuke is discovered to be supplied by Colonel Ayala, who Sgt. O' Neil and Gopher Squad are ordered to capture. They enter his compound, only to discover that he was killed. Information is extracted from his computer which leads the SAS to a weapons factory in the north. The factory is then infiltrated and explosive charges are planted on the factory's supports. Gopher Squad escapes the factory, only to discover the nuke has been transported away. The squad then advances to a cliff overlooking the route of the nuke's transport vehicle, and destroys the tanks protecting it, with a FGM-148 Javelin. The team leaves the area by boat, leaving the nuke to be recovered by a clean-up crew, though it was picked up by Farhad's Insurgents. Then Zach Parker and Warthog Squad are alerted that the nuke has been sighted north of their location. A UAV Recon Drone is sent to survey all possible areas where the nuke could be hidden. The possible locations are lowered to three different areas, which are investigated using a HazMat Robot. The nuke is thought to be at the final location, but it is only large amounts of radiation left behind. Warthog Squad leaves the area in a Humvee found in the third location, heading towards a shipyard, rumored to be the location of the nuke. The team raids the shipyard, checking multiple warehouses, only to find that the nuke is going to be transported away. Warthog Squad fails to recover the nuke, leaving its destination unknown. The SAS receive information that there is an informant named Al-Baq, who knows where the nuke is. The USMC send a squad of tanks to escort Gopher Squad to Al-Baq's location. When the tanks are heavily damaged, Gopher Squad leaves on foot, to Al-Baq's location. They fight their way to an enemy supply area, where they rest there, and continue to his location. When Al-Baq is secured, he reveals the location of the nuke, an oil rig off the coast of an unnamed city. The USMC send in an helicopter to transport Warthog Squad to the city, where they will fight their way to the shore to acquire a boat, as approach by air is too dangerous. Warthog arrives at the oil rig, where they fight their way to the top, only to see a helicopter departing with the nuke. The helicopter is then tracked to a Russian power plant, where an AC-130 gunship protects the advancing Gopher Squad from above. Gopher Squad fights their way to the inside of the power plant, only to find that the nuke is armed. Sgt. O' Neil, manages to deactivate the nuke, protecting all of Russia. Campaign Levels #"Training" #"Distant Information" #"Wrecking Crew" #"Interception" #"Recon Mission" #"Needle In A Haystack" #"On the Run" #"Closing In" #"Armored Escort" #"Hostile Territory" #"Informant Extraction" #"Helicopter Insertion" #"To the Rig" #"Oil Rig Confrontation" #"Clearing the Way" #"Winter Assault" #"Last Chance" Characters * Sgt. Zach Parker: A U.S. Marine and main protagonist (Returning from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS)). * Sgt. Patrick O' Neil: An S.A.S. member and main protagonist. * Eagle: Callsign for an AC-130 and minor protagonist. * Capt. Bell: An NPC and Sgt. O 'Neil's commanding officer. * Sgt. Walker: An NPC and O 'Neil's squad-mate. * Capt. Weston: An NPC and Parker's commanding officer. * Sgt. Baker: An NPC and Parker's squad-mate. * Al-Baq: Informant who is recovered in the mission "Informant Extraction". * Prince Farhad: The former ruler of Venezuela and purchaser of the nuclear device. * Colonel Ayala: Major arms source in South America. Provided nuke to Prince Farhad, but was killed by Farhad's insurgents later. Playable characters *Zach Parker *Patrick O' Neil *The gunner of the AC-130 "Eagle" Multiplayer Factions #Coalition #Insurgency Game Types Free for All *Death Match — Players face off against one another, killing opponents to score points. *Hunter/Prey — The players recover a randomly placed flag and becomes the prey while all the other players become *the hunters. *Capture the Flag — The players recover a randomly placed flag and return it to their base to score points. *Switch — A series of switches are located throughout the level. Players capture and hold a switch to score points. Team Games *Team Deathmatch — Teams face off against one another, killing opposing team members to score points. *Team Hunter Prey — Team members recover a randomly placed flag and become the prey while the other team becomes the hunters. *Team Capture the Flag — Team members recover a randomly placed flag and return it to their base to score points. *Team Switch — Teams capture and hold a switch to score points. *Team Sabotage — Two teams search for a randomly placed target in the level. One team defends while the other team attacks. Maps *Frostbite *Crossroads *Municipal *Prison *Warehouse *Killhouse *Riverbed *Shipyard Weapons List All of the following weapons are available in single player and multiplayer, unless specified. Coalition Faction *USP — Default side arm of Coalition faction *M4 Carbine — Available from start *MP5 — Available from start *MP7 — Available from start *M4A1 Red Dot Scope— Unlocked by getting 50 kills as the Coalition faction *AA-12 — Unlocked by getting 150 kills as the Coalition faction *P90 — Unlocked by getting 300 kills as the Coalition faction *M249 SAW — Unlocked by getting 500 kills as the Coalition faction *Flashbang — Single player only *M40A3 — Single player only *Browning M1919 — Single player only *M2 Browning machine gun — Single player only *Minigun — Single player only *FGM-148 Javelin — Single player only Insurgency Faction *M9 — Secondary arm of Insurgency faction *AK-74 w/Grip — Available from start *ARX-160 — Available from start *SPAS-12 — Available from start *Skorpion — Unlocked by getting 50 kills as the Insurgency faction *AN94 — Unlocked by getting 150 kills as the Insurgency faction *AUG A3 — Unlocked by getting 300 kills as the Insurgency faction *MG4 — Unlocked by getting 500 kills as the Insurgency faction *RPG-7 — Single player only Miscellaneous Weapons *M67 — Default grenade for all factions. *Knife — Default melee weapon for all factions. *Explosive Tip Crossbow — Single player only. Video Gallery :Gameplay from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized: Trivia * The graphics engine of the game has been improved, and weapons now have more details than in ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare'' for the DS. * When the player shoots at their own team, blood comes out, but they cannot be killed. * There is a glitch, where when the player throws a grenade or a flashbang, and picks it back up, they can not throw it again. * Even though this game is the Nintendo DS version of Modern Warfare 2, it has completely different weapons, storyline and characters. * Unlike Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS), the player can now use similar explosives to the ones in Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS) instead of C4 blocks. * In multiplayer mode, there are no longer any laptops to show enemy positions; but the radar will show only moving enemies. * Allies will not die if a grenade is thrown at them. They only react to flashbangs, and will blindly shoot everywhere slowly. * The player's knife animation has been sped up. * If the player has no ammunition for either of their guns, then they will attack with their knife when the attack button is pressed, with or without the fist emblem on the top of the screen. * The player can now play the mini-games in the Extras section of the menu after they have completed the Campaign mode. * The player can no longer use their own weapons to kill the person who is on an emplacement. They would have to either blind the person with a flashbang or call an airstrike. * When using the HazMat Robot, it can travel sideways when it is not supposed to since it is on two wheels. * Unfortunately, sniper rifles are no longer available in multiplayer mode, leaving many fans disappointed. * The game also supports its own Trophy/Achievement system. These awards are given for doing things in single player, like killing an enemy by tossing his own grenade back at him, dying 10 times, etc., along with rewards in multiplayer, i.e. getting 50 kills with the Coalition faction (on multiplayer) will get the player the M4A1 Red Dot Sight to use in multiplayer mode. * Every ally that the player fights alongside will have Plot Armor. The only time allies are seen being killed is in the level "Armored Escort". *When crouching, every gun will have perfect hip fire accuracy and the shotguns will always spread at the same points. *The only three guns that return are the MP5, M9, and M40A3; all other weapons are new. *Also, another glitch can occur in Hunter/Prey where one person has the flag, but another person gets credit for having the flag. *A British soldier from World at War appears on the game's model viewer. *Sounds have been cut while the player mantles over an object. *There is a Glitch on To the Rig where if the player gets outside of the building and they go back to where the Explosive Tip Crossbow is and pick it up and then goes back through the building. When you get to the balcony over the room with the swimming pool and go to the door with the stairs. If the player looks at the door, it will be a dusk with a black ocean instead of stairs. The player can then walk in the air in this dusk and can go to the room with the pool. Your footsteps in the dusk area will be silent. You can then go to the room with the pool. The player can then progress through the level if they wish. If you choose to stay in the glitch rooms walk through the pool room and you may come across a normally unaccessible room. You are able to walk into a room with scaffolding. All of the walls, however, cannot be walked through. If the player aims their crossbow and shoots it while right next to a wall, the player will die from the splash damage (this is the only way to commit suicide with the Crossbow). Then the player will see, on the top screen, an image of them aiming down the scope before they shot the crossbow. This will fade away after a few seconds and the player will respawn. es:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized Category:Games Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized Category:Modern Warfare Series Category:Portable games